


The New Kid (A 'Hail to the Chief' Prequel)

by Bookshido



Series: The District of Colombia [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, F/M, Half of the Listed Characters Are Barely Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: Who knew that Congress is like high school all over again?





	The New Kid (A 'Hail to the Chief' Prequel)

**Recipe for Disaster:**

_Ingredients:_

-One new Senator

-Ninety nine experienced Senators

-Be the deciding person in who controls the Senate

-Be assigned to another young senator who will ‘show you the ropes’

Prep Time: You’ll never be ready, though you can try.

_Instructions:_

-Preheat home to 72 degrees before bed

-Lay out clothing before pep talk in front of bathroom mirror

-Tuck self into bed early

-Toss and turn for almost ten hours

- _Alarm Setting:_  Turn off because you were already awake when it went off

* * *

To say that her day wasn’t starting off well was an understatement. No amount of powder, foundation and any makeup could ever cover up those bags and the dead look in her eyes despite her best contouring work. She was already running late, having spent nearly half an hour in bed debating whether or not to get up. And then her mother called, wishing her luck on her first day in Washington, which took half an hour to do.

Senator Rebekah Grimes stared at her reflection in the mirror, trying to decide if she actually cared enough to try and seem conscious. Settling on yes, she opened her eyes more widely and leaned over the sink, making a plan of action for putting on the mascara. She untwisted the cap and pulled the brush loose, barely flicking the brush against the ends of the lashes.

She missed, once, and poked herself in the eye. The burning began almost immediately and she fumbled for a tissue, cursing under her breath as she tried not to cry. Rebekah dabbed at her eye gently, hoping that she hadn’t just messed up the light eye shadow she’d only just managed to look presentable. She pulled the tissue back and squinted at the mirror, seeing what she hoped was still intact eye makeup. Sighing and opening her eyes wide again, she tried again, succeeding this time.

Satisfied that she was done, Rebekah grabbed a lint roller, took off the cat fur on her jacket and brushed the makeup off as well. She slipped on her glasses and plain black heels, ready to get out of the house. Hurrying downstairs and cursing as she checked her watch, she grabbed an apple and climbed into the car.

* * *

The drive to Capitol Hill was a fairly easy one and she hurried up the steps to the Senate building, hoping that she wasn’t too late.

Luckily, the first session had yet to begin and she hurried up to her office, passing by a secretary who tried to stop her (A Miss Rose Wilson). In the main part of the office, there was a single piece of paper lying on the desk. Rebekah picked it up gingerly, reading it quickly and groaning. She’d forgotten about being assigned a mentor for her first year within the Senate and from the sound of it, this man was going to be an absolute asshole to work with.

Of course she was assigned to Sam fucking Winchester.

* * *

After getting herself settled in and setting up her new official email address (Had to love the legislation stopping personal email use), Rebekah decided to break the ice and message Senator Winchester herself. Cracking her knuckles and taking a deep breath, she began beginning composition.

_Dear Senator Winchester,_

_This is Senator Grimes; you have been assigned as my mentor for the first year of my term. As this is my first day, I feel as though we should meet and discuss how this is all going to work out. Please respond as soon as possible with a good time and place to meet._

_Sincerely,_

_Senator Rebekah Grimes_

Satisfied with her work, she hit the send button and waited for a reply. As she waited, her mind drifted to more worrisome things about her new mentor.

Senator Sam Winchester was fairly well known in the circuit of politics and it was said that he never changed his opinion on an issue, let alone back down on one. It was one of the most striking things about him as a politician and made him stand out because, more often than not, he was on the winning side of an issue. And of course, she had indeed seen the physical perfection that was his face, but doubted that he looked that good in public. The only thing that really mattered in Washington was how silver your tongue was and how much the people liked where you stood.

The reply email came back surprisingly quickly.

_Senator Grimes,_

_Can you meet me outside of the main chamber once the current session has been finished? That should be in about ten to fifteen minutes. Please reply as soon as possible._

_Senator S.W._

_Senator Winchester,_

_I’m on my way already._

Hurriedly grabbing her things, Rebekah hoped she would make it on time.

* * *

Waiting outside of the chamber took forever and Rebekah found herself pacing from the nerves and cursing at the clock for not moving fast enough. Soon enough, the chamber doors burst open and a stream of chattering Senators and Congressmen and women poured out into the lobby.

The distinct tall figure of Senator Winchester advanced through the crowd, his eyes moving quickly as he scanned the crowd, no doubt looking for her. Finally locking eyes with her, Sam pushed through the crowd and gestured for them to walk to a less crowded and more quiet spot in the back of the lobby.

“Thank fucking god,” Sam Winchester muttered, finally catching a breath and looking Rebekah up and down. “California’s a blue state again.”

Her mouth opened in a shocked ‘o’ at his first words and she was about to reply when he was pulled back by the much more petite Senator Rosen, who began to whisper quickly to him after having emerged from the main chamber after him. It was almost comical to watch him have to bend over just to listen to what she was saying.

Sam straightened up, adjusting his tie and clearing his throat, looking like he had seen someone behind Rebekah. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “But I have to go speak to Senator Lafitte. If you’ll excuse me, Senator Grimes.”

She barely had time to nod before he was walking around her and towards the much shorter, but just as intimidating Senator from Louisiana. Senator Rosen not so subtly stared as he left, her eyes fixated on his buttocks.

She sighed, leaning against the wall when he got far enough away. “He’s perfect,” Senator Rosen sighed again, closing her eyes and giggling like a little girl.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Rebekah said with a small eye roll.

She studied Sam as he engaged in a short conversation with Senator Lafitte. It was stunning how he was able to start an immediate bond with the Senator and before long they were laughing like old college buddies. She envied that skill and cleared her throat to focus on anything but that as he returned to where Senator Rosen and herself were standing.

“My apologies,” he said, starting to smile a bit. “I had to go congratulate Benny for his speech in there. It was a quite riveting filibuster on why we should pass a new environmental bill to set aside more National Park land in Southern states.”

“I’m sure it was,” Rebekah said awkwardly, feeling the sense of intimidation even more now that Senator Rosen had just left with Secretary Talbot.

“Shall we go to my office?” Sam suggested, smiling down at her, obviously in a much better mood.

“Sounds like an excellent plan,” she agreed, ready to get out of the crowded lobby.

* * *

“Here are your intro papers,” Sam said, nearly slamming a stack of papers down on the desk and thumbing through them. “Security clearance, Secret Service bodyguard request form, certificate of good health, everything the government already has and wants more of.”

He smiled tightly when she didn’t react to the small bit of sarcasm, having obviously been trying to lighten the mood. Huffing as he lifted a huge stack of papers up from beside his desk, those papers dropped like stone and made Rebekah jump at the sudden noise.

“This is a non-disclosure agreement,” Sam explained, seeing her stunned look at the mountain of paper. “You can’t discuss legislation with anyone but approved members of the press, fellow Congressmen and women, fellow Senators; and, of course, the Commander in Chief.”

Sam removed a pen from the jar on his desk and held it out to. “All you need is one signature,” he said, smiling thinly. “And then we can get rid of it.”

Rebekah signed on the dotted line and pushed the stack back to him. Sam picked up the huge stack of papers and Rebekah’s eyes immediately went to his biceps, which could be seen through the fabric of his jacket. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as he hurried across the room and passed the paper off to his secretary.

“Let me get those for you,” Sam offered, taking the stack of forms from her arms.

“Oh, um, okay, thank you,” Rebekah said, pulling open the door to her office and letting him walk in in front of her. “You can just put them on the desk.”

He walked through the main part of the office to her desk and set the stack down gently on the wood top. He huffed and gave her a cocky smile as she walked around to the back of the desk to take her seat.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Senator Grimes,” he said, smirking a little before heading out.

She shifted her papers around and looked over the top one, the cover welcome letter, in an attempt to get him out of her mind.

A single yellow Post-It note that hadn’t been there before was stuck to the United States seal embossed on the letter. It read:

866-555-3238 Sam :)

* * *

Text to: Senator Winchester- Hi, this is Senator Grimes. This is Senator Winchester’s number, right?

Text to: Senator Grimes- Please, call me Sam. And yes. :)

Text to: Senator Winchester- Okay, glad to know that this is your number and not some poor civilians, LOL!

Text to: Senator Grimes- Me too, LOL. So, have any questions you need me to answer?

Text to: Senator Winchester- Not really, just wanted to see if the number would work.

Text to: Senator Grimes- Hey, I don’t know if it’s a good time to ask, but I have to take a tour of the Pentagon tomorrow with my brother for an upcoming security bill. Would you want to tag along?

Text to: Senator Winchester- Are you kidding me? A private tour of the Pentagon? Count me in! :)

Text to: Senator Grimes- His driver is going to pick us up in front of the Capitol Building right after the last session gets out. Meet me at the bottom of the stairs?

Text to: Senator Winchester- 


End file.
